


Death of Me

by ItalianDoll



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Lawyer Boyfriends, M/M, NSFW, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItalianDoll/pseuds/ItalianDoll
Summary: Rafael can’t stop thinking about Sonny





	Death of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Not good at titles. Please leave comments and/or kudos

Rafael was in his office, feet propped up on his desk. He was attempting to review the latest plea agreement drafted for Rita Calhoun’s client. The guy was a serial scumbag, who had money, hence Rita defending him. He finally got Rita to convince the bastard to take the deal. Unfortunately, he stared at the document and couldn’t concentrate. His mind kept wandering to a certain SVU detective.

 

Dominick “call me Sonny” Carisi, Jr. was lean, long, Italian, had a horrible Staten Island accent that grew on you over time. He had the bluest eyes and the pinkest lips Rafael had ever seen. There was this “thing” between them. The flirting, the way Sonny challenged him with this legal knowledge and longing looks all stirred Rafael’s curiosity enormously. Add in that Sonny was a smart, intuitive detective and Rafael was a goner.

Was Sonny seriously attracted to him? At times it certainly appeared that way. It’s just a passing crush he told himself. I can’t get involved with Carisi. Shit, he thought to himself. Who was he kidding? He wanted to fuck the Detective, and he wanted to fuck him badly. He’d spent many a night picturing Sonny on his knees, sucking his dick. He thought about Sonny in his bed, legs in the air, while Rafael filled him with his cock. Sonny was going to be the death of him. 

 

They’d gotten closer. Quite a few times they had stayed behind at Forlini’s after the squad left. The flirting was more open when it was the two of them. Rafael’s heart pounded in his chest whenever Sonny looked at him, really looked at him when they were alone, away from the precinct or the courthouse. Rafael felt Sonny looked into his soul.

Rafael found himself opening up, sharing bits and pieces of his past, his family and his career. Sonny would stare while he spoke, blue eyes never leaving green. At times, when Rafael shared something painful, whether about his abusive father, or a particularly painful case, Sonny would place his hand on his arm, and lately, his thigh. 

 

Sonny was an open book. He wore his heart on his sleeve. He told Rafael everything about his family, his sisters, his cousins and his extended Staten Island family – you know, the people who weren’t actually related to you, but you still called them “aunt” or “uncle.” He shared his stories, laughing when Rafael’s eyes got huge when telling his escapades with his sisters, how they always seemed to get into trouble and how his parents always blamed them instead of him, when something happened. “Not Sonny” his mother would say. “Not my son.”

 

Sometimes they’d just look at each other. A game to see who could turn away first. It was usually Rafael. He had his armor, his courtroom persona, cocky and assured. Sonny seemed to see through all of it. And that scared the crap out of Rafael.

 

The following evening, after a rewarding win in court, everyone went to Forlini’s. After sharing drinks, congratulations and kudos to all involved in putting a serial rapist away for life, Sonny and Rafael eventually found themselves alone.

 

“Well, Barba, I got to hand it to you. You really killed him on cross, and your closing was spot on. The jury was spellbound.”

“You’re just saying that because you like me Detective.” 

Sonny placed his hand on the back of his neck, turned his face, and exhaled.

Rafael could not believe what he’d been been thinking came out of his mouth. He panicked. Sonny appeared distressed. Had he offended him? He was only kidding, well not really, but it wasn’t as though they hadn’t flirted many times before. This wasn’t new.

“Sonny, I’m sorry. I hope I didn’t offend you. That was certainly not my intent.”

 

“Nah, nah. It’s okay Rafael.”

 

“Well something just happened, and I’m not quite sure I know what.”

 

“So, ah, here’s the thing, Counselor. I do like you. A lot. And, I should tell you I’m” He rambled and let out a heavy breath.

 

“Sonny, it’s okay. Relax.”

 

“I’m calm, it’s just I don’t know if you feel the same way, you know, for sure. I mean we flirt and I catch ya looking at me, but”

Silence engulfed them for a minute.

“Let’s get out of here, Sonny.”

 

Rafael stood, pulled two twenties from his wallet and threw them on the bar. He grabbed his coat and looked at Sonny. 

 

“You ready?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Sonny stood and grabbed his coat.

They stepped outside into the cool night, the air refreshing on their flushed faces. Rafael turned to Sonny.

 

“My place?” Rafael asked.

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

Rafael pulled his phone from his pocket and called Uber. It was only a few minutes until the car arrived and neither spoke. Once in the car Rafael turned to see Sonny staring out the window. He reached his hand over and took Sonny’s into his own. Sonny turned his head to Rafael, glanced down at their entwined hands and up into Rafael’s eyes. 

 

Once inside the apartment Sonny removed his coat and suit jacket and placed it on the chair by the door. Rafael did the same with his coat, then walked down the hall removing his suit jacket. He returned seconds later, folding up his shirt sleeves as he walked into the small kitchen, his tie gone and shirt open at the neck.

 

“Beer?” Rafa asked.

 

“Sure”

 

As Rafa walked away, Sonny sat on the couch. It wasn’t his first time there as they’d do casework and go over Sonny’s testimony when necessary. He was there too when Rafa had helped him with studying for the bar.

Sonny felt excited. Sonny didn’t know if anything physical would happen tonight. He hoped he wouldn’t leaving the apartment without at least kissing Rafael.  
He had feelings for the ADA for while and he sexual tension between them.

Rafael return with their drinks, handing Sonny his beer. He took a long sip. Rafael sipped his Scotch then placed his glass on the table. 

 

“Sonny.” That was all Rafael said and Sonny started to get nervous. There was silence as he didn’t continue to speak. Maybe Rafael didn’t feel the same way?Sonny shifted awkwardly on the couch. He could feel the anxiety bubbling in him. After a minute he stood, anxious to leave, feeling embarrassed he completely misread the situation.

“You know, it’s okay Rafael. I should go. I mean, it’s a lot to put on you, ya know. Me telling you I like you and all. It’s all good.” Sonny started to walk toward the door.

 

Rafael stood. “Sonny, stop, please.” 

 

He walked to Sonny, reaching out and taking his hand. Sonny looked down into Rafael’s eyes.

 

“I like you too Sonny. I have for a long time and I…”

 

Sonny moved closer, leaned down and kissed Rafael. He put his hands on the side of Rafael’s face and his long fingers ran through Rafael’s thick hair. He slid his hands down his shoulders, feeling the suspenders beneath his touch. He ran his hands along his back feeling the muscles underneath, then around to his chest, feeling Rafael’s pounding heart under his palm.

Rafael opened his mouth, tongue touching Sonny’s. He ran his tongue along Sonny’s lips and trailed kisses around his neck. He looped his finger into Sonny’s belt, pulling his hips forward. He reached around and grabbed Sonny’s ass, squeezing and grinding his hips. Sonny moaned. 

They walked backwards toward the couch and Rafael leaned back and down, pulling Sonny on top of him. They continued to kiss, tongues intertwining, sucking at each other’s lips, exploring. Sonny reached in between them and palmed Rafael’s cock through his pants. Rafael was so hard. Sonny slid down and onto the floor, swinging Rafael’s legs down, his feet on the floor. Sonny made swift work of opening the ADA’s belt and zipper. 

 

“Sonny” he gasped. “We don’t have to do anything.”

 

“I know. I want to. Now lift your hips.”

 

He did as he was told and Sonny pulled his pants and boxer briefs down, freeing  
Rafael’s dick. It was fucking gorgeous. Big and thick, darker at the head with a vein running downward. God, he thought it was the most majestic looking cock he’d ever seen. He didn’t know whether to bless himself or suck it. 

He wrapped his hand around the shaft, cupping Rafa’s balls with his other hand. Rafa moaned. Sonny leaned forward, on his knees fully, and took the leaking head into his mouth, savoring salty pre cum. Rafael’s hips thrust upward and he had his hands in Sonny’s hair, pulling him closer. Sonny licked around the head, gently touching his tongue to the slit. He pumped slowly with his hand while his tongue and mouth swirled around Rafa’s leaking cock, then dipping his tongue to the bottom of the shaft, down and up again. He continued sucking the head and deep throating as much of Rafael’s magnificent cock as he could. He swallowed through the gag reflex and he could feel Rafa’s cock down his throat. The noises Rafael made were so hot making Sonny increase his pace.

Rafael was staring at Sonny, mesmerized. Pink lips glistening with spit wrapped around his throbbing cock, while fingers massaged his heavy balls. “You’re so pretty sucking my cock. It feels so good.” He was so aroused.

“Dios. I’m going to come if you don’t stop.” Sonny shook his head slightly and Rafael understood he wanted him to come. “Carino, let me grab a few tissues and I can…”. 

Sonny eased his sucking and mumbled “no” and deep throated Rafa’s cock. He placed his hands under Rafael’s ass and gently pulled him toward him, easing his ass off the couch slightly. He had one hand on Rafa’s cock and the with his other hand he was tracing his puckered hole, using spit dripping from his mouth. Sonny looked up into Rafael’s glazed eyes. He was panting and beads of sweat were on his upper lip and forehead. Rafael looked so hot. He kept thrusting his hips upward and Sonny would suck harder with each thrust, timing the swirling of his finger at Rafa’s hole along with pumping his cock. Rafael’s legs began to tremble and his body was taught with tension. 

The sensations, sucking, swirling and pumping all had him on the edge. He continued to gaze into Sonny’s eyes. “Jesus Christ, Sonny. Suck. My. Cock. Uh, it’s so good. So good. Look how you’re taking it. That’s it, I’m going, I’m coming…oh God. Sonny. Sonny.”

Sonny swallowed Rafa’s cum, licking his lips and fingers where some had dripped on the shaft. He looked at Rafael. He was spent and wrecked, breathing heavily. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to his, peppering him with light kisses.

Rafa looked into Sonny’s eyes moving his lips away for a moment. 

“Fuck, you’re going to be the death of me.”


End file.
